


I'll Be So Much Better Than Your Fantasies

by ashtraythief



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, First Time, Geek Talk, M/M, bottom!Jensen, virgin!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen sees nerdy freshman Jared in his Math class and really, there is no way that hot, dimpled guy is not ending up in his bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be So Much Better Than Your Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/72286.html?thread=24826718#t24826718) on the [ spnkink meme](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/).

  
  
Jensen hates math. He seriously does. It’s one of the reasons he always avoided the class, but now he’s in his fourth year of his degree and if he ever wants to graduate, he needs to take that damn class now.  
  
So together with about a hundred scared looking freshmen he sits in the classroom and waits for the professor to begin.  
  
As a distraction, Jensen lets his eyes trail over the sea of people. It’s the first day of classes, a lot of the new students just checked in, so maybe Jensen will find some new meat.  
  
He scans the guys sitting in front of him and there are two or three who look acceptable, but might not be gay – not that that ever stopped him, he found out that sexuality can become quite fluid with enough alcohol – until his eyes fall on a pair of broad shoulders and a mop of shaggy brown hair.  
  
Jensen twists in his seat and catches a glimpse of endless long legs sticking out from under the chair, before the professor comes in and calls the class to order.  
  
That one. Jensen wants that one.  
  
He’s over six feet tall himself, but he likes a guy who can manhandle him a bit – okay, let’s be honest here, he likes it a lot, and the last time he found a guy strong enough to hold him up and fuck him against the wall was _way_ too long ago – and Long legs over there looks very promising. If he’s got an ugly face he can still kill the lights or ride him reverse cowgirl style, but Jensen really wants those shoulders.  
  
Then Long legs drags a hand through his hair and Jensen is _gone_. Because that hand? Huge. Really fucking huge, with long, thick fingers. They could probably reach all kinds of places and that thumb... Jensen knows it’s just a myth, but that guy is really tall and even if he’s just proportional – yeah, Jensen needs to have that.  
  
Class goes by in a blur and as soon as the professor is done Jensen scrambles up to get a good look at Long leg’s face.  
  
Holy Shit. Jensen just hit the jackpot.  
  
Long legs is pretty. Very pretty. Sure, his chin is a bit too pointed and his nose may be a little too long, but his lips are wide and pink and he has the most beautiful brown (or bluish-green-golden-brown) eyes and that shaggy brown hair.  
  
A girl bumps into him, and yeah, she was totally doing that on purpose, because she noticed the hotness of Long legs as well, but Jensen’s dream destination just stumbles a bit, gives her a small smile, flashing actual fucking _dimples_ , doesn’t even look at her ample cleavage and walks off.  
  
If Jensen was religious he would send a prayer of thanks up the the heavens, because either Long legs is asexual – very unlikely – or gay.  
  
Algebra 101 just became Jensen’s favorite class.  
  
He has Math again on Wednesday and Friday and for the time being he just watches his new target.  
  
He comes in with a shorter, blond guy and Jensen manages to catch a conversation about the great character interpretation of black widow by something called a Whedon. He has no idea what that means, but he doesn’t really care, because seeing Long legs walk, a bit uncoordinated admittedly, he can fully appreciate that large frame and even though he is wearing some horrible shirt with some space ship on it, it can’t hide his beautiful pecs and the defined muscles of his arms.  
  
If Jensen weren’t such a seasoned hunter he might be drooling.  
  
A couple of girls in the vicinity definitely are and Jensen watches with growing amusement as they try and fail to get Long legs’ attention.  
  
Blond guy is much more appreciative of the girls’ attention, so on Friday after class Jensen has his roommate Sophia waiting outside of their classroom for him.  
  
She knows the spiel, it isn’t the first time she helps him out like this, and when Jensen walks out the classroom he doesn’t approach her, just nods his head in Long legs’ and Blondie’s direction.  
  
The whole thing goes off without a hitch.  
  
Long legs is predictably unimpressed but Blondie starts drooling instantly when Sophia bumps into him. No surprise there, Sophia is fucking hot, even Jensen can see that.  
  
They start talking and after a couple of minutes which Jensen spends blowing off various guys who want to spend time with him tonight, he ambles over to them.  
  
He slings an arm around Sophia and presses a kiss to her cheek. Blondie looks pissed and Long legs just stares in a way Jensen is very familiar with. It’s the stare that says oh my god how can something so pretty be real.  
  
What? Jensen has looked in the mirror, he knows how he looks. Besides, countless guys – and girls – have assured him of his beauty often enough. The current object of his obsession is not the first to look at him like that, but he’s definitely one of the cutest.  
  
He’s wearing another horrendous shirt today with a robot looking like a trash can, but Jensen still just wants to eat him up.  
  
“Hey, Soph,” he says instead, “who are your friends?”  
  
Sophia grins at him. “Hey Jensen. This are Chad,” she nods at Blondie, “and Jared. They’re new here and were going to make the grave mistake to go to that dorm mixer tonight.”  
  
Jensen pulls a face. “Don’t. They’re horrible.”  
  
“That’s what I said. So I told them we’re having a party tonight, off-campus, and they should stop by.”  
  
“We’re having a party tonight?” Jensen asks, even though they are having a party every weekend. The perks of living with half a band and someone just as obsessed with sex as he is. The only reason Sophia goes along with helping Jensen pick up shy new freshmen is when he promises her a shy new freshmen for her own.  
  
“Oh yeah,” Sophia nods. “Nothing big, just about eighty people and two kegs, but I thought these two Texan boys might like it.”  
  
Chad’s eyes widen at the mention of booze but Jared just looks at the ground and fidgets. So he isn’t a big partier. It doesn’t matter, Chad wants to go and he will drag Jared along, that’s just how it works, so Jensen just smiles.  
  
“Alright,” he says, making sure to brush past Jared when he walks off, “then I’ll see y’all later.”  
  
Jensen looks back over his shoulder and sure enough, at the sound of his Texan drawl Jared raises his head and gives Jensen a surprised look. Jensen shoots him his best come-hither smile, winks, and walks off swinging his hips a bit more than usual.  
  
Tall and Texan. Jensen must have done something right in his former life.  
  
  
Jensen takes a long shower and debates what to wear hours before the party. In the end he settles on a pair of jeans tight enough to highlight his ass, but still lose enough so they can be pulled off easily and a black shirt. It has some yellow logo in the corner, a circle with a big L and a little star in it and Jensen has no idea what it means, but his brother gave it to him as a present and he’s one of the geekiest geeks who ever geeked. Since Jensen senses that Jared belongs into that category as well, he figures it might be a good start.  
  
He debates prepping himself, but decides not to. Even though he’s all for pants off, dick in, he really likes the idea of Jared fingering him open. The thought gets him so hard he sheds his clothes again and jerks off, thinking of Jared’s long fingers stretching him open and then fucking him through the mattress.  
  
  
The party is a success as always with enough people buzzed but not completely drunk. Chris and Steve are jamming in the corner, surrounded by their little fan club, and Jensen has no doubt they’ll have their usual foursome later.  
  
He waits impatiently for Jared to show up, even blows off Justin who has mad skills with his tongue, but Jensen really, really wants to get fucked so hard he won’t be able to walk for a week.  
  
At eleven he’s ready to give up, drink some more shots and let Justin blow him while his vibrator does what the guy can’t, when the door opens and Chad and Jared come in.  
  
Sophia is on them immediately, getting them beers and tequila shots and they’re both too surprised to turn them down.  
  
Jensen watches the long column of Jared’s throat as he swallow, watches his Adam’s apple bob up and down, admires the muscles in his arms moving under smooth sun-kissed skin, and gets up to join them.  
  
Sophia is in her shot drinking mood and Jensen needs to stop Jared now, because he really doesn’t want to deal with performance issues because the guy can’t hold his liquor. Jensen wants to have _a lot_ of sex tonight.  
  
He walks right up to Jared, getting into his personal space and takes a whiff. No cologne, just shampoo and sweat and Jared and fuck it smells good.  
  
“Hey Jared.”  
  
“H-hi Jensen,” Jared stutters out and god, it’s adorable.  
  
“Glad you could make it. I was hoping you’d show up,” Jensen purrs out, already using his bedroom voice, because he just got a good look at Jared’s crotch and if that boy isn’t using a sock in there Christmas has come early this year.  
  
“You were?” Jared asks, looking at Jensen in complete surprise and Jensen just smiles.  
  
“Yeah. Tall and handsome guy like you, who wouldn’t want you at their party?”  
  
Jared splutters. “What?”  
  
Jensen leans in close brushing their chests together and Jared’s is just as firm as he imagined. “I know that Texas isn’t the most opened-minded place in the world, but I can’t be the first guy to tell you how hot you are.”  
  
“I, uhm, well actually you are,” Jared manages to get out, blushing the whole time.  
  
Jensen just died and went to heaven. A virgin. A clean slate. A beautiful and tall piece of clay for him to mold and to form and to teach.  
  
“Their loss,” he says and his lips are almost brushing Jared’s ear now. He feels the younger guy shudder and blows a soft breath over his neck, watching in delight as goosebumps break out over the skin. So responsive.  
  
Jensen is going to have so much fun with him and he wants to start right now. “So Jared, I’m going to be honest here, because I’m a big fan of honesty. You are hot.”  
  
Jared’s whole body tenses and Jensen pulls back to look into lust-blown eyes. “Very hot. And I’d really like you to fuck me.”  
  
Jared’s mouth falls open and he sucks in a deep breath. “No. That – no. Stuff like that doesn’t just – did I fall through a portal? Is this some kind of alternate reality? Are-”  
  
Jensen presses a finger against Jared’s lips and his eyes widen adorably. “No. No portal or whatever. Just a good old-fashioned, honest come on. So what do you say, baby? You gonna take me upstairs?”  
  
Jared doesn’t say anything, just nods against his finger and Jensen can’t help but smile. “Good.”  
  
He grabs two water bottles from the fridge, throws Jared a bag of chips and at his slightly confused look, Jensen smirks. “Sugar, if you’re only half as good as you look, we’re not leaving my room for the rest of the night.”  
  
Jared just stares at him again and Jensen takes his hand to drag him up to his room.  
  
When they’re finally inside, alone behind a closed door, Jared starts nervously pacing up and down. “This is crazy. I don’t even know you. And you don’t know me! We can’t just have sex. This isn’t a vampire romance novel!”  
  
Sometimes acts speak louder than words, so Jensen just walks over to Jared and kisses him. The younger man makes a hmpfing sound against Jensen’s mouth, but when he slowly nibbles on those pink lips, Jared opens up and Jensen can push his tongue inside.  
  
Jared tastes good, like beer and tequila and a hint of toothpaste. How adorable. He brushed his teeth before he went to the party.  
  
Jensen is pulled out of his thoughts when Jared moans into his mouth. It’s quiet, but it’s still a moan just from kissing, and Jensen presses his body against Jared, rubs himself against miles of hard muscles and sharp hipbones, feels Jared’s erection already pressing against his abdomen and yep, it’s Christmas. And Easter. And possibly even Hanukkah.  
  
Jensen lets out a moan of his own, because this is just amazing and finally Jared starts kissing back. It’s a bit clumsy, but at least he doesn’t slobber or try to eat Jensen’s face, so he counts that as a win. They continue to kiss and Jensen can feel Jarred gaining more confidence.  
  
“You can touch me, you know,” he mumbles into his mouth and tentative hands touch his hips a moment later.  
  
Jensen finally gets his hands into that shaggy hair and when he pulls, Jared grunts and his fingers tighten on his hips.  
  
“That’s it, sugar,” Jensen says. He presses closer to Jared and starts grinding their hips together.  
  
Jared finally puts his huge hands on Jensen’s ass and he hums appreciatively. It’s not enough though; he wants Jared naked, wants to see the body hiding under those clothes, so he starts pulling on Jared’s shirt.  
  
“Off,” he orders and Jared complies.  
  
Oh yeah, very pretty. Jared isn’t pumped yet, but his muscles are defined, his six pack is certainly very lickable and Jensen can’t help but put his hands on Jared’s beautiful pecs.  
  
“You’re just as hot as I thought, baby.”  
  
Jared swallows. “Can I see you, too? I mean, I love the shirt, everybody is just raving about the Avenger because of the movies, but the Justice League is awesome as well. Who’s you favorite? Mine is Green Lantern, although that movie was terrible and-”  
  
“Jared, shut up!” Jensen snaps and the younger man closes his mouth with an audible snap. “Firstly, I have no idea what you’re talking about, secondly I don’t care and thirdly why are you talking at all?”  
  
“Well, your shirt, I thought,” Jared blessedly shuts up when Jensen pulls off the distracting piece of clothing.  
  
He stares for a moment longer, before he licks his lips. “Yeah, no more talking. The Justice League is overrated anyway.”  
  
Jensen just rolls his eyes and starts opening Jared’s pants. “Alright, geekboy, listen up. No more comic talk. Just mouth on skin, got it?”  
  
Jared nods and follows Jensen to the bed. He toes off his shoes and socks while Jensen manages to pull Jared’s pants down and then he shoves him back on the bed.  
  
Jared lies there like a virgin sacrifice, long lean limbs spread out, his impressive dick tenting his black boxer shorts. There is some sort of pattern on them, but Jensen decides he doesn’t need to know what that is.  
  
Jared starts to fidget again, biting his lips nervously and Jensen rolls his metaphorical tongue back into his mouth and quickly gets rid of his own clothes.  
  
Jared’s mouth _does_ fall open and Jensen smirks as he crawls completely naked on top of his body.  
  
“Catwoman has nothing on you,” Jared rasps out and Jensen huffs out an annoyed breath.  
  
“What did I say about the comic talk?”  
  
Jared blushes. “Sorry. I just talk when I’m nervous.”  
  
“Are you nervous, Jared?” Jensen asks, unable to keep the tease out of his voice.  
  
Jared nods and Jensen leans down to press a kiss on his chest. “Poor baby,” he mutters into warm skin. “You don’t have to be nervous.”  
  
“But,” Jared starts and then breaks off.  
  
“But what, sugar?” Jensen asks and continues to kiss Jared’s chest. After all, there is a lot of chest to kiss.  
  
“I, oh shit, I have never done this before.”  
  
“I know, baby,” Jensen soothes him. “But that’s okay. I’ll show you.”  
  
Jared nods. “Much to learn I have, young Padawan that I am.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Ah, never mind,” Jared mumbles and blushes again. “Just ignore everything I say.”  
  
Jensen just shakes his head. He wonders if the weirdness is gonna be worth it. “Okay, how about we do something where you can’t talk?”  
  
He proceeds to kiss Jared and yeah that’s nice. Unfortunately Jared isn’t talking the lead, not surprising considering his lack of experience, but Jensen really wants something else.  
  
Jared is making the sweetest noises though and he is writhing beneath him. His big hands are gripping his hips carefully and Jensen growls in frustration. “You can touch me harder you know. I ain’t gonna break.”  
  
Jared immediately grips him tighter and Jensen hopes he’ll take directions that well for the rest of the night.  
  
He rubs harder against Jared, hears his breathing speed up, and then finally there’s a hand on his ass.  
  
“Yeah, that’s it. Come on, big boy, I didn’t pick you up because of your bambi eyes. I’m sure there’s more hiding behind that cute facade.”  
  
Jared looks at him sceptically. “What, you want me to, to just _hulk_ out?”  
  
Jensen just wants to ask what the fuck, when he remembers seeing a movie with a giant, green monster that smashed everything. Hell yeah.  
  
He gives Jared a cocky grin. “If you can manage that, sugar.”  
  
His hot nerd is frozen for a moment longer, before he honest to god growls and then moves lighting-fast, putting Jensen on his back. The insecurity is back on his face for a moment and he asks, “Is this okay?”  
  
Jensen nods frenziedly. “Yes, yes, yes!”  
  
Jared leans down again, kissing him so hard their teeth clack, but Jensen doesn’t let him pull back. What he’s lacking in finesse he’s making up for with enthusiasm and strength, and Jensen is really fucking happy.  
  
They make out like horny teenagers and it occurs to Jensen that Jared is just that. Hopefully he’s at least eighteen though, because Jensen does not do jailbait. It’s the one rule he’s got.  
  
God, he really should have thought of this earlier because he’s gonna cry if Jared’s not eighteen yet.  
  
“Jared, hey, stop for a moment.”  
  
Jared looks at him with wild eyes, before he just crumbles. “Sorry, I’m sorry, I thought you wanted – shit. I’m just gonna go and-”  
  
“What?” Jensen stares at Jared. “No. I just wanted to ask how old you are!”  
  
“What?” Jared stares at him. “ _Now_ you ask?”  
  
“I was distracted earlier,” Jensen says and waves a hand in the general vicinity of Jared’s upper body.  
  
Jared shakes his head in disbelief. “You are seriously unbelievable. I’m eighteen.”  
  
“Great,” Jensen sighs happily, “then you can continue.”  
  
Jared gives him another look of disbelief, but Jensen just rolls his hips up and tugs at Jared’s hair, and his geekboy moans and starts moving again.  
  
“God, so good, so amazing, Jensen, so close.”  
  
Jensen was afraid of that. Young guys, no stamina.  
  
Actually though, it might be better this way. Jared might be able to concentrate better on his next task, so Jensen reaches between their bodies, gets his hand into Jared’s boxers with a well practiced move and grips his hard dick tight.  
  
“Oh shit, oh shit, Jensen!”  
  
Jensen starts stroking all that smooth flesh and it feels just as good as it looked. He can’t wait for Jared to fuck him and in that moment Jared comes, spilling hot over his hand.  
  
He stills above Jensen and hangs his head. “Sorry. That was, I mean, I’m sorry?”  
  
He looks at Jensen so contrite and embarrassed, Jensen can’t help but chuckle. “Don’t worry sugar, this was the plan. I want you to fuck me and I want it to take longer then just a few minutes so it’s better to take the edge off before.”  
  
Jared still looks embarrassed, but his eyes glaze over and he nods. “Okay.”  
  
“Good,” Jensen purrs out. “You know how it works?”  
  
Jared nods. “Yeah. Theoretically.”  
  
Jensen laughs quietly. “Alright then. There’s lube in the nightstand. Why don’t you get that out and get me ready?”  
  
“Get you ready?” Jared squeaks out and Jensen raises his eyebrows.  
  
“Well, you’re dick isn’t going into my ass just like that, buddy. You’re freaking huge.”  
  
Jared is still staring, so Jensen leans over to the nightstand himself. He’s still hard and aching and if Jared doesn’t touch him soon, he’s going to go crazy. He grabs the lube and turns back to Jared, who’s hovering on all fours, still with his boxers on and looking at Jensen almost fearfully.  
  
Jensen opens the lube, takes his hand and dribbles some of it on Jared’s fingers. Then he leans back on the bed and spreads his leg. He sees Jared’s eyes widen and tries to make his expression as soft as possible. Sometimes orders alone don’t help.  
  
“C'mere, baby,” he coaxes Jared, “just touch me. Want you to finger me open, so you can put that big, long cock of yours in my ass.”  
  
Jared comes slowly, never taking his eyes of Jensen’s hole. Jensen almost jumps when Jared finally touches him, softly rubbing across the puckered rim and he lets out a content sigh. “That’s it. Nice and easy. Just rub it a bit and then push one finger inside.”  
  
Jared takes a deep breath and then Jensen can feel one thick finger entering him carefully.  
  
“Holy shit, it’s hot!” Jared exclaims.  
  
“98° Fahrenheit,” Jensen huffs out and presses back on Jared’s finger.  
  
Jared snorts. “No way, you’re running hotter than a supernova.”  
  
“I’m just gonna take that as a compliment,” Jensen shoots back. “Now give me another!”  
  
Jared complies and shit it’s good. He’s slowly moving his fingers in and out, the hard drag so delicious against Jensen’s walls, but then he starts twisting and sort of poking.  
  
“Jared, just stick to the basics for now, okay?”  
  
Jared blushes again. “But I wanted to find, you know?”  
  
Jensen laughs, which feels really good with Jared’s fingers still inside him. “Don’t worry, we’ll have time for that later. Just gimme a third one now and – holy fuck!”  
  
Jensen looses the rest of his thoughts when Jared pushes another finger inside, there’s a slight burn, but it also feels so fucking good.  
  
“Yeah, baby, so good. God, your fingers feel amazing, so long and thick, that’s it, move them faster. C'mon, fuck me with your fingers!”  
  
He hears Jared whimpering and when he opens his eyes – when did he close them? – he sees that Jared is hard again.  
  
“Good boy, such a talented-” Jensen breaks off and moans, because shit, Jared just found his prostate.  
  
“There, right there,” he breaths out and Jared manages to hit that spot again and again and it’s so fucking good. Then Jared’s mouth is suddenly on his neck, kissing and sucking and it’s a bit clumsy and too careful.  
  
“Harder! C'mon, this all you got? I thought the hulk was a big, scary monster.”  
  
Teeth dig into his neck and Jensen screams from the good kind of pain. “Yes, fuck yes!”  
  
Jared continues to bite and suck at his neck, his skin will be black and blue tomorrow and Jensen doesn’t care because it feels amazing. Jared’s fingers are still fucking him hard and fast, brushing against his prostate and he feels his balls tighten up, he’s close and he’s so not gonna hold back.  
  
He shouts Jared’s name when he comes. His toes curl up and his eyes close against his will while his orgasm rushes through him.  
  
It takes him a while to get his bearings back. Jared’s hand is still between his legs, rubbing gently over his hole and he’s staring at Jensen with awe on his face.  
  
“Ready to fuck me now?” he drawls at Jared who looks down and gives him an embarrassed grin. “Uhm, can I get a few minutes? That was really hot and I just couldn’t....” he trails off and Jensen looks down to see Jared’s spent dick.  
  
Jensen licks his lips, because even flaccid it’s pretty. “Don’t worry sugar, I think I can help with that.”  
  
“What? Oh holy Force!”  
  
Jensen closes his mouth around Jared’s dick and slowly sucks it back to hardness. It really isn’t a chore, geekboy`s cock is standing to attention in no time and Jensen generally enjoys giving head, but if it’s a beautiful, big dick like this.... he can’t get all of it in his mouth, even with his almost non-existent gag-reflex, but he doesn’t want to finish him off anyway.  
  
So he just slowly bobs his head up and down, rubbing his tongue along the underside and occasionally sucking the head. After a while he realizes that Jared is slowly mumbling to himself.  
  
He concentrates, but can’t really make sense of what Jared is muttering.  
  
“Turambar, Atanatar I., Siriondil, Tarannon Falastur,” Jared breaks off and looks down at Jensen. “Why did you stop?”  
  
“Really? Why are you muttering made-up words?” Jensen asks.  
  
“They’re not made up, they’re the kings of Gondor. And if I don’t concentrate I’ll come in like two seconds!”  
  
Jensen just stares at geekboy, having no idea what the fuck Gondor is supposed to be, but he decides to take it as a sign that he’s doing a good job. “Alright. Let’s see how long you can keep that up!”  
  
He goes back to sucking Jared, this time with more intent.  
  
“Oh, shit. Earnil I, Cyriandil, fuck, yes, that’s, god, that’s good. Cyriandil, Calmacil, no shit that’s not right, that’s, oh fuck, Jensen, I-”  
  
Jensen draws off and grins at Jared. “You give up already?”  
  
Jared glares at him. “You try reciting a fictional dynasty when somebody is sucking your dick! Besides, didn’t you say something about fucking?”  
  
Heat surges through Jensen and he gives Jared a smirk. “Oh, bossy. Well, you want something, big boy, you gotta come get it.”  
  
Jared moves faster than Jensen anticipated. Sure, a knee rams into thigh and an elbow hits him in the ribs, but all in all Jared’s first try of pinning him down is pretty good.  
  
After just a few moments he’s settled between Jensen’s legs.  
  
“Shit, where are- Condoms, we need condoms!”  
  
If Jensen wasn’t incredibly turned on by Jared’s large body covering him and big hands pinning him down he would have laughed at Jared’s frantic expression.  
  
“Night stand,” he just presses out and rubs himself against geekboy, while he searches for the condoms.  
  
“Let me,” Jensen says, but somehow Jared already has the condom on and at Jensen’s questioning expression he just shrugs. “Practice.”  
  
Now Jensen does laugh, but he stops pretty fast when Jared’s dick nudges at his opening.  
  
“Yeah, that’s it. Just push, baby.”  
  
“Not your baby,” Jared grumbles out, but then he pushes inside in one long stroke and Jensen’s breath is pushed from his lungs, because holy shit! He knew Jared was big, but it’s been a while since he had someone with equipment like that and he almost forgot how damn good it is.  
  
Jared is hovering above him, arms shaking and breathing heavily. “Oh god, oh god, oh god.” His eyes are scrunched closed and he continues to mumble weird nonsense.  
  
“Royal genealogy?” Jensen asks shakily and Jared shakes his head. “Weapons from WoW.”  
  
Jensen huffs out a breath. “Jared, I’m flattered that this is so good for you, you have concentrate on not coming, but maybe you could concentrate on getting me off instead?”  
  
Jared looks at him and draws in a deep breath. “I’ll try. But you have no idea how good you feel, how hot you look...” He trails off and leans down to kiss Jensen. “So beautiful. Like an elf standing – ow!”  
  
Jensen looks up from where he pinched Jared hard and rolls his hips. “Enough with the geek talk. I want you to fuck me!”  
  
Jared groans, but complies. He starts a shaky rhythm, moaning the whole time and whimpering whenever Jensen clenches around him. Jensen isn’t doing much better. Sure, they’ll have to work on the technique, but strength wise Jared is doing just fine.  
  
“Fuck, yeah! So good, baby, fuck me harder! Come on, just take me, I know you want to! Want to be my big, bad warrior?”  
  
“Fuck,” Jared whimpers and picks up speed. His thrusts are getting more even, but he still shifts around a lot until -  
  
“Holy fuck!” Geekboy hits his prostate dead on and Jensen finally knows what paradise feels like, original sin included. “God yes, that’s it! Right there!”  
  
Jared’s panting hard now, and sweat is glistening on his skin. “God, Jensen, so close, please, I need, need to come. Feels so good, so hot and tight, never thought it would be like this.”  
  
Jensen digs his nails into Jared’s back, trying to get a hold on something, because Jared has lost all inhibitions now, ramming into him so hard, Jensen will walk funny for a _month_ and he’s so close.  
  
“Yeah, c'mon, I’m so close, baby, so close!”  
  
Jared falls down on him, shoving so hard into him Jensen hits his head against the head board before he can steady himself and then Jared buries his head in the crook of Jensen’s neck, breathing hotly into sweat slicked skin and biting at the juncture of neck and shoulder.  
  
Pleasure-pain shoots through Jensen and it’s all he needs, with the next stroke over his prostate his vision whites out and he comes violently, whole body tensing up and he hears Jared shout above him and collapse above him.  
  
Usually Jensen hates it when his lovers crush him like that, but he just can’t care, because his whole body is still tingling from his orgasm and he can’t think straight, his synapses just firing the occasional good, awesome, Jared and fuck yeah through his brain.  
  
He distantly feels Jared moving up and away and he opens one eye to locate a shaggy mop of hair, get his fingers into it and pulls it back to his chest.  
  
Jared makes a noise that could be protest or consent and Jensen pats his head.  
  
“Naptime. You’ll need it, cause when we wake up, you’re gonna fuck me against the wall.”  
  
Jared lets out a long suffering sigh and settles in besides Jensen, his head resting on his chest. “May the Force be with me.”


End file.
